Kiss Me
by warchiefsteph
Summary: "You seem taller, Lucio," I said offhandedly, brushing passed him as though returning to the square. "New shoes?" An answer to a prompt on tumblr! Rated M for language.


"Excuse _me_?"

He caught me off guard with his statement; in the middle of the town square, dozens upon dozens of citizens gathered for the fanfare from the palace, and I bid my time, perusing the markets with Asra and enjoying the festivities. There wasn't any insight as to the reason for the sudden celebration, but knowing the Count and his lust for attention and glory, it was likely to bring the spotlight to him, in the guise of a party for the city. Odd, it wasn't anywhere near his birthday, but at the same time, I wasn't complaining. The music gave a reason to dance in the crowds, not that I really needed one, but the melodies that carried from the palace's orchestra weren't any that I would find in the streets of Vesuvia. The played with a practiced touch and such precision that all else dimmed in comparison.

"I need to get a few things for some potions, Athena," Asra had said, hand gently tugging mine to catch my attention. I was so taken with the dancers in the square that I had hardly noticed that he still hovered beside me, likewise eyeing them appreciatively. I cast my gaze away from them, fixing on his violet gaze, and a warm grin curved his lips when I looked at him. "I won't be long."

A grin curved my lips, and I rested my hands on either side of his face, palms squishing his cheeks affectionately. "Take your time, Asra, I'll be around. I don't know what's going on around here, but I'm about to find out."

His hands reached for mine, pulling them away gently, and he cast his gaze back to the dancers, a slight shadow flickering in his eyes. No doubt Lucio's sigil caught his eye, especially as a carriage, pulled by two magnificent, snow-white steeds drew nearer. "I have a feeling I know what's going on…"

A crease appeared between my brows as I frowned, and not a second passed when I brought his gaze back to mine, pushing aside his fluffy, white locks to press a sweet kiss against his brow. "You know I can handle myself, Asra," I said, though there was slight warning in my voice. "If _he's_ there, I'll be able to manage."

Ever since my encounter with Lucio in the palace, several months ago–and every other in between–Asra's apprehension about the Count had grown, and with that, concern for my well-being. I wasn't sure if he fully believed me when I said I was in control, knowing well how Lucio acted, but he trusted me to know what to do. I was strong, and no amount of self-righteous count would stop me.

He watched me for a moment, and his features softened, a warm smile curving his lips. "Of course you will, Athena," he murmured, brushing a strand of hair out of my eyes. "If anyone could whip him into shape, it would be you."

I snorted. "I think you're giving me a bit _too much_ credit, Asra," I replied, my hands stifling my laughter. "Get going though, you've got stuff to get done. Meet you back at the shop in a few hours, yeah? I'll make dinner tonight."

He nodded, pinching my chin gently before drawing away, and offered once last lingering glance before disappearing into the crowd. After a moment, I turned in the opposite direction, from where the music came and the gilded carriage approached. The cloak on my shoulders hid me well enough from the crowd, though I stood taller than most of them, but bringing my hair to the side, I drew my hood, watching the carriage come to a halt with interest, slinking away to the edge of the pavilion.

Not moments later, the door swung outward, an a shining, ebony boot stepped heavily onto the first step, descending from the comfort of the carriage. It was sleek, high-heeled, and as another approached from within, it was no surprise when Lucio appeared at the base of the step. He was dressed in splendor from head to toe, pristine, ivory clothes perfectly tailored to his form. His arm glinted brightly in the summer sun, and blonde tresses were perfectly slicked back, not a hair out of place. When the door swung shut, the crowd who had gathered _roared_ , and from my spot in the shadows, leaning against a stony pillar, my arms folded across my chest while my brow raised, unimpressed.

He spoke to the crowd–what he said, I couldn't tell–but the grin upon his lips was charming, enticing. Lucio could be charismatic when he wanted to be, and as the public basked in his glory, it was easy to see how much he drank in the attention. I could see right through it, and the grin did not reach his cold, pale eyes. Still, I was content to watch from afar, stay un-involved and under the radar. I'd not encountered Lucio in public, yet, and while I'd be happier staying out of the spotlight, I was interested to see his reaction.

It was at least half an hour before he reached my side of the square; being flocked by dozens of adoring citizens did take its time, but the glow that seemed to radiate from Lucio had me thinking that he didn't really care how long he took. Guards hovered nearby, still as statues, but ever vigilant, and it did not go unnoticed that Nadia did not seem to be anywhere near. Of course, the Countess was far more sensible when it came to ruling Vesuvia, and hardly had the time for such activities. It was Lucio's job to be the face of the palace.

My eyes had wandered for a few minutes, before hearing Lucio's voice booming rather near where I stood. My gaze flickered back to him, and it was only a second before I realized that his pale eyes were fixed on me, recognition flashing on his features. A knowing, almost arrogant, smirk danced across my lips, and his brow raised, as though initiating a challenge, before drawing the crowd's attention away from my hide, gesturing toward the merchants surrounding the square.

"Have what you like, on the palace!" he called, though I did not stay around to watch the chaos ensue. I quickly turned on my heel, disappearing into an empty alleyway and out of sight. Cheering filled the air, and I could hear the quick and heavy footfalls of the crowd dispersing. Had I not known Lucio as I did, I would have thought what he did was an admirable feat, but knowing he did it for his own glory soured the moment.

" _Please_ , as if you could outrun me."

Slightly quickened footsteps approached from behind me, the sharp click of heels on stone catching my attention. Really, I hadn't been _trying_ to get away; he was so eager to hunt that I was happy to start the chase, but making him work for it was just as appealing. Regardless, I slowed my stride even further, clasping my hands nonchalantly behind my back, and glanced over my shoulder in mock surprise.

"Oh, Count Lucio!" I gasped, raising my hands to my mouth. The mocking tone in my voice caused his eyes to narrow as he too slowed his gait, coming to a halt a few feet before me. Hand rested on his hips as he watched my every, exaggerated move, and I closed the gap between us, hands falling to my chest, clutching my heart like a lovesick maiden.

"How was I to know you'd be here?" I continued, and a sharp laugh forced itself from Lucio's lips, clearly unimpressed. "My lord, the honor is all mine!"

"As it should be," he murmured, raising a brow. I was vaguely aware that his eyes were on level with mine, for once, and my gaze flickered to his footwear, my meek facade falling, replaced by a knowing smirk and a raised brow.

"You seem taller, Lucio," I said offhandedly, brushing passed him as though returning to the square. "New shoes?"

"And here I thought no one would notice," he replied haughtily, and while I thought I was plenty far from him, he caught me by surprise when his hand clasped mine, twirling me back toward him, a sly grin curving his lips. He pressed my chest flush against his, resting his hand at the small of my back, the other pinching my chin between his thumb and forefinger. I watched him dully, disinterest prevalent in my features, and I shrugged nonchalantly, pursing my lips.

"I wouldn't have either, to be frank," I said, failing to hide a grin. "I only did because this is the first time you've looked me directly in the eye without me slouching."

His eyes narrowed as I wiggled from his grip, though the smolder within them did not go unnoticed. Regardless, as I edged back toward the square, testing him, he walked in step with me, our shoulders brushing together.

"If you're trying to humiliate me, my dear, you'll have to try harder than that," he mused, adopting a regal expression the closer we came to the pavilion. I glanced at him, shaking my head, and it took everything in my power not to roll my eyes at his statement.

"I know you well enough to know where that would lead," I replied, and a sharp laugh fell from his lips. "Horny bastard."

"Is that any way to speak to the Count of Vesuvia?" he chided, meeting my gaze slowly, knowing well that I would not relent. There was a silence between us for a moment as he raised his arm, offering it to me, and pursing my lips, I wrapped my hand around his bicep, emerging from the ally into the streets again.

"Probably _not_ ," I replied thoughtfully, tapping my lips. "But I'm going to do it anyway." The crowd buzzed about happily, consuming their purchases given to them by the Count, and his haughty smile returned as he appreciated his own handiwork. Nobody paid us any mind; I was a bit surprised, as I walked with Lucio, and the fact that he did not draw more attention to himself stunned me even more.

We continued on idly, drawing toward the fountain at the center of the square, where few townspeople stood. Perhaps it was all a part of his plan, but my hand slid from his arm, seating myself on the ledge around the perimeter of the pool, golden eyes flickering across the festive crowd. It took a moment for Lucio to join me; his hands rested on his hips, eyeing the crowd with slight disdain, lips pursed and brows knitted together. He looked thoroughly unhappy with where he stood, being amid the general population. He was out of his element, and I couldn't help but to wonder why the hell he was doing all of this.

A few moments passed and he took a seat next to me, palm resting on the tile behind where I sat, and I could feel him hovering slightly against me, as though challenging someone to approach. He still looked displeased, almost angry, though each time a citizen looked his way, the charismatic smile reappeared, though never reached his cold eyes.

"Where's Nadia?" I asked, legs swinging idly below me. It seemed to draw him out of his thoughts, and he cast a curious glance toward me, sly grin reappearing.

"Noddy thinks I'm wasting my time with these, how did she say? Ah, 'fanatical events.' Can you believe that? Fanatical events? Athena, can you believe it?!"

I cleared my throat, hiding a laugh, and fixed my expression into one of mock sympathy. "Oh, dear _Lucio_ , how could she?" Of course, I agreed with her; there were far better ways to earn the public's affection than to throw an expensive parade every time he got an itch, and I knew that he knew that I thought that way. He gave an unimpressed sniff, yet still leaned closer, his clawed, golden hand brushing the hair away from my ear.

"You don't have to _lie_ to make me feel better, love," he purred, and I raised my brows, glancing at him from the corner of my eye. "I don't really care what she thinks,"

"I would think you should," I replied quickly, feeling his nose nuzzle against the shell of my ear. "She is your _wife_ after all."

"A drunken escapade that we found ourselves in," he murmured with a soft chuckle. "We have a mutual agreement, you see, and I believe your part in it helps ease her concerns with it."

I glanced at him, noticing the smolder in his eyes, and quickly enough, I rested my hand on his lips, brow raised. I could feel a kiss on my fingertips, and my ears grew warm, but my gaze was steady on his, unrelenting.

"That doesn't answer my question. Why all of _this_?"

He barely allowed a moment to pass when he spoke. " _Kiss me_."

I blinked. "Excuse me?"

He knew he caught me off guard, and his smirk grew at my disbelief. " _Please_ , Athena, did you think I would have orchestrated this event in _your_ part of the city for something other than that?" he asked.

I frowned, brows knitting together. "Forgive me for assuming that I wasn't more than just a fuck, Lucio. That _is_ what you like to do, isn't it?"

It was his turn to raise a brow, and he rolled his eyes, curling his finger beneath my chin. "When you put it that way, it doesn't sound very nice, does it?"

" _No._ "

"Heh, well, maybe I have a favorite," he continued, his voice low and husky.

"So you're out here, in my part of the city, celebrating your favorite fuck?" I said with a roll of my eyes. "And they say romance is dead."

I heard him grunt in mild annoyance, and I couldn't help but to allow a grin to spread across my lips, eyes glimmering mischievously when I glanced back at him.

" _No_ ," he murmured, his hand sliding from my chin to my jaw, resting on the back of my neck. The cool metal sent a slight shiver down my spine, one I could not hide from him if I tried. He was impossibly close, and though there was no getting away from him, I didn't particularly want to. Having the Count of Vesuvia wrapped around my finger _would_ have its perks…

" _Kiss me._ "

I would not make this easy. "In front of the city? The public? What would the courts sa–"

He did not give me time to finish my thought. His lips pressed roughly against mine, capturing them in a hungry kiss that I knew all too well. I wasn't surprised, and try as I might to deny it, I couldn't help but to hum happily, returning it with a forceful kiss of my own, my hands gripping the collar of his perfectly-tailored suit, pulling him toward me. The pleased growl that rumbled in his throat caused a smile to curve my lips as they continued to press against his, and soon enough, my hands had entangled in his hair, nails dragging against his scalp without thought.

It was a minute before we broke apart, and his nose was still pressed against mine, a grin spread across his lips. My heart was racing, and I pulled back, opening my eyes and fixing my gaze upon his smolder, a demure grin plastered across my face.

"I suppose I could get used to this…"


End file.
